Basket sink strainer assemblies are in conventional use in kitchen sinks to prevent food cuttings, scrapings, pieces and assorted other material from washing down the drain and eventually clogging the waste plumbing. The basket strainer is easily removable from the drain body by hand so that the captured waste can be dumped in the garbage, the strainer rinsed under the tap and replaced in the sink drain body.
The basket strainer's easy removability makes it simple to replace when damaged, or for decorative purposes such as when supplied in varying colors. The drain body, on the other hand, is a fixture mounted between the sink and the waste plumbing and is not easily changeable short of calling a plumber or doing the plumbing oneself. The decorative aspect of the drain body is, for all practical purposes, limited to its original color or material, frequently stainless steel with a polished flange, as deteriorates over time and with wear.